Blackend Claws
by Nightclaws
Summary: Set in modern day, A small group of friends have their own reasons for making pacts. But there is something else in the town of Corby. Something that needs to be taken down. And he's tougher than you might expect.
1. Chapter 1

Blackend Claws

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters but the idea of pacts was from Drakengard, So bleh.  
Josh: Very Mature Rob.  
Rob (Author): Points at Josh Don't even think of telling me about being mature.

Chapter 1 - Hidden  
A tall boy lies under a dark green tree. His shirt exclaiming to the world about System of a Down and his jeans slightly ripped.  
His blue eyes are closed and half covered by his slightly long brown hair, Then he opens them, Showing a unique story behind  
those eyes.

Dreta stared through the thick branches of the tree he was under, A hand gently stroking a large wolf's back.  
"So, Fenrir, How long has it been since you saved my life" Dreta said, Distantly.  
"I think, About five months," Replied the wolf,  
"Seems longer since I almost died in that fire" Dreta's voice sounded far off, As if remembering it.  
"Well, I was one of your fathers 'hunting dogs' I had to save you" Replied Fenrir, A dull voice, Sleepy.  
"The pact was the only way?" Asked Dreta.  
"Why, Do you regret it?" Fenrir replied as another question,  
"No, I just feel a bit of an outcast," Dreta finally closed his eyes again.  
"What about Lucious?" asked Fenrir,  
"I suppose, Where is he anyway?" Dreta sat up, Opening his eyes.  
"He and Quetzcoatl said that they were training" Replied Fenrir, His dull tones changing to distaste, "They always train"

"You sound jealous" Said a voice, Coming from behind the tree. This voice had energetic and hyper written all over it.  
Out came a short girl, her hair dyed red, wearing glasses to cover her hazel eyes. Her hair was as short as Dreta's, If not a little shorter. Another girl stood next to her, This one had long blonde hair, Long enough to drag on the floor. Her green eyes looked down, Timid.  
"Hello Natalie, Hello Aisaka" Grunted Fenrir, As Dreta got up.  
"How long have you been there?" Dreta asked, Scowling at Fenrir for being impolite.

"Long enough, You said about Lucious but not about me? I'm shocked" Natalie put on a cute expression to show she was annoyed at him, But Dreta gave her a hug.  
"Sorry, I was just getting to you and Aisaka" Whispered Dreta.  
Aisaka's pointed ears stabbed out of her hair, Listening, Then she spoke.  
"No one can hear us, You can talk freely" She said, Her tones light.  
"I wander how you do that" Said Dreta.  
"Simply, If I can't hear them, They can't hear us." She said flatly.  
Even with that, They stood, Or in Fenrir's case sat, in silence for a long time, Before Dreta and Natalie sat down under the tree and Aisaka quickly jumped to the top of it. Then they spoke.  
"Any news yet?" The tones from Natalie were now serious,  
"Not at all" The same was with Fenrir's voice, As Dreta just glanced away.  
"Well, You can't give up" Said Natalie. Then the only sounds were the cars on the road. They sat in silence, Natalie and Dreta hugging each other, Just sitting there. Letting the wind whisper through the leaves.

End of Chapter 1.

Natalie: What? End already, It was getting good.  
Rob (Author): Well, I have to get up for school in the morning.  
Natalie: Screw school, Runs off with a few bombs  
Rob: Wait, What are you gonna do with that Runs after  
Josh: Until next time then.


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 2 - Time for a fight.

Disclaimer: I own the characters, Idea of pact belongs to Square Enix, BUt the characters are mine.  
Josh: Slightly better this time.  
Rob (Author): You go write a book then.

--------

As the couple both sat under the tree, A little way off, past where Lucious and Quetzcoatl, a dark haired tall boy with a winged snake, were training, there is a rock. It is very large and lets the person who sits upon it now gaze across to the tree where the couple are, and see Lucious and his pact. This figure sits on the rock, so still that even his long black hair doesn't even move in the wind. He stares out, watching, always watching until Lucious stops training and walks over to the tree where the couple sit. Then he stands and the rock he is sitting uncurls and takes flight.

"Yo" Said Lucious as he came up to the tree, sitting down next to them as the winged snake slithered up the tree next to Aisaka, but the snake fell asleep when it got close.  
"Hey Lucious, finished your training?" Asked Natalie after a grunt of acknowledgment from Fenrir and a nod from Dreta.  
"For now, for now" Lucious' looked bored when his training usually finished but today he seemed more energetic, "You guys still being lazy?"  
"For now, for now" Laughed Natalie before Dreta could speak, but he spoke anyway,

"I've told you before, I'll fight when I need to" He said, His tone sleepy.  
"Well, Then I challenge you, just us, no pacts" He smirked and drew his spear from behind his back.  
"You carry that thing around with you?" Yawned Dreta,  
"Of course, just like you do" Said Lucious, looking at Dreta expectantly, to which Dreta quickly drew a sword from a scabbard next to Fenrir who grunted.  
"Fine, I'll fight, but no magick" Dreta got up lazily on his feet,

"No magick, fine, I don't wanna get burned anyway" Smirked Lucious. And then he lept forward, spear outfront ready to stab into Dreta's chest, but Dreta had moved quickly and quickly smacked Lucious in the stomach with a knee before roundhouse kicking him in the back of the head.  
"Too slow" laughed Dreta, but Lucious quickly turned his fall into a turn to smack Dreta in the legs with the spear.  
"More like too quick" Lucious still had the smirk on his face and he quickly pressed the pole of the spear to Dreta's neck, then bent down to say something, but Dreta ignored any remark and quickly kicked him in the stomach, causing him to crinch enough so Dreta could move and smack him in the back with the flat of the blade. He then jumped back as Lucious grudginly got back up.

They stood there, watching each other for a few minutes, until Aisaka on the top of the trees said this;

"We have company."

Lucious and Dreta stopped fighting and Natalie got up to stare at the new figure, black hair covered his eyes but a small beard could be seen even with the hooded cloak. The appearance was spoilt by the jeans and "System of a Down" top underneath. The man began to speak.  
"You two must stop fighting each other, and fight me instead." He said, The tone was heavy, literally, it bore down in the brain. Fenrir was quick to attention, Quetzcoatl darted to the floor and Aisaka drew an arrow.  
"What do you want?" Asked Natalie to the new-comer.  
"I want to test something" The man answered, his voice could sink a ship if his words had real weight.  
Aisaka let loose an arrow which was taken out in mid air by a quick movement of a large wooden branch, crafted into a stave. The man had moved with such speed.  
"Your on, but do you think you can take a person who was chosen by Quetzcoatl!" Called Lucious to the man, who smirked.

"I think it's worth a shot" Called the Man back.  
Lucious sped forward but was ready to stab but the man quickly deflected the blow with a swift movement of his stave, then quickly jabbed it into Lucious' stomach, knocking him back.  
"Tougher than you look" grunted Lucious, charging forward again, but this time he moved to the side and attacked the man from behind, only to be blocked.  
Not by the stave, but by a new wall of earth which had sprouted from the ground, not soil but rock.  
"Magick, but that means he has a pact" Gasped Natalie, watching in awe whilst Dreta was staring above the two fighting at the new creature.  
"Tell me, Lucious" Smirked the man, turning his head, his black hair moving from his eyes, revealing sharp, red eyes, "Do you think you can take a person who was chosen by a dragon?"

End of Chapter 2.

Joris: Why is my character losing?  
Rob (Author): Because it's part of the plot.  
Josh: Holy , You have a plot?  
Rob: Urge to kill, Rising.

Joris: Did you catch up with Natalie?

Rob: I let her go after I figured out what she had planned.  
Joris: Which was?  
Imminent explosion  
Rob: Let's just say we won't be going back to school for a while.  
Josh: Damn your cliff-hanger addictivity  
Joris: Is that even a word?


End file.
